1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a convertible sofa bed assembly for use in a vehicle and is constructed in a manner such that the assembly may be readily converted between a sofa defining arrangement and a bed defining arrangement, there being provided reversable motor driven drive structure by which the conversion between a sofa defining arrangement and a bed defining arrangement may be effected.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of convertible seat bed assemblies and sofa bed assemblies heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 169,099, 1,126,894, 2,718,256, 3,634,893, 3,931,152, 4,001,901, 4,037,872, 4,104,704, 4,131,960, 4,321,716, 4,512,048, 4,543,675, 4,563,784, 4,569,093 and 4,731,888. However, these previously known forms of convertible seat bed and sofa bed assemblies do not include the structural and operational features of the instant invention which coact to provide a convertible sofa bed that may be readily shifted between a sofa defining position and a bed defining position and wherein reversable electric motor drive structure is provided for effecting the conversion of the assembly between a sofa defining arrangement and a bed defining arrangement and further wherein linkage structure operatively connects the drive structure to the various shiftable components of the assembly in a manner such that relatively low powered drive structure may be utilized.